This invention is means for and a method of playing a game which develops the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,399.
An apparatus for making rotational mechanical puzzles is depicted in FIGS. 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,399. According to the known art, a set of puzzle components can be assembled in a large variety of different ways. The assemblage once complete and randomised prevents the user from disassembling the apparatus until the puzzle it makes has been solved. Both the process of randomisation and the process of solution require torque to be selectively applied to certain coaxial annular elements in the apparatus.